1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reclaimed joint sheet among joint sheets used as a material of a gasket or a packing for automobiles, ships, various machinery and equipment and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The joint sheet is produced by inserting a composition for the formation of the joint sheet comprising inorganic fibers or organic fibers or a mixture thereof, a rubber material, rubber chemicals and a filler between a pair of a hot roll and a cold roll to heat and roll the composition, laminating the composition on the hot roll in the form of a sheet, and then peeling off the laminated sheet from the hot roll. Next, the resulting sheet is punched out in a shape to be used as a packing.
However, when the joint sheet is punched out in form of a packing, a great amount of scraps corresponding to 60-70% of the joint sheet is created, so that there are problems that the material yield is low and the cost is increased.